


Intoxication

by queen_tommo, riottkick



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Tobin, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Restraints, Strap-Ons, Sub OMC, Switch Alex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: They found him intoxicating,A drug they needed,They would stop at nothing to have him.   But it wasn't going to be easy,Especially since he was the bosses son.





	1. jealousy

Alex was not a jealous woman.

She was petulant and silly, with too much sarcasm in her blood, and maybe a touch annoying, but she was not jealous. It was just not in her nature. It couldn't be. So when Tobin mentioned their boss's son, Joni, in a way that was less than platonic and her gut began to burn with something both unfamiliar and uncomfortable, she was less than settled.

She had attributed it to feeling ill until Tobin had pulled her slender fingers from Alex's hair and spoke of Joni again in a tone that sounded curious, almost dreamy. The burn drifted from her stomach to her chest and she grit her teeth together and she wasn't sick at all, was she? She was pissed off. She was jealous.

"Why are you so fucking worried about him?" she grumbled, throwing herself onto the bed while Tobin stood tall and proud. She let her eyes drift to the ceiling as Tobin found a cozy spot between Alex's legs, screwing her lips into a deep frown when Tobin's hands circled around her ankles. "Get off."

"It's not a big deal." Tobin was leaning over the other woman with a grin almost predatory. She mellowed out when she realized Alex was not in the mood to play; her sour mood was there to stay, at least for a little while. Her face softened and she let out a small sigh as her hands slid to Alex's sides. "I love you. I'm just. Wondering."

"You were not wondering," Alex spat. "You're lusting after the boss's son right in front of my damned face."

"Hey." She was even quieter then, lowering herself so their foreheads touched and their bodies were inches away from melding together. "It was a stupid thought, I'll admit it. It's just—you're my favorite person, Alex. I see the way he watches you while you work and it eats me up inside but-but then I think about how you're always open to trying new things—"

"Are you implying a threesome with the fucking kid that watches me when he thinks I'm not paying attention, then, is that it?"

"It's okay," said Tobin, moving to press his lips to Alex's cheek. She squirmed a bit beneath her lover, but not in an attempt to move away. "Forget I said a word."

It was easier said than done. Everything Tobin had uttered in the past few minutes spun in a constant, dizzying loop around Alex's brain. She watched her partner with tired eyes, only somewhat there in that bed. The rest of her mind was floating in space, trying to come to some sort of conclusion for the route the night had taken them down. Was there a right answer to a question that hadn't gotten around to being asked? She tried to find one for much too long.

She reached up to curl her fingers in Tobin's hair as an attempt to anchor her to Earth. It worked only partially — the grip was odd, as she had forgotten Tobin had braided her hair an hour or so earlier — but it seemed her head felt it was enough. She eased herself into letting go as the seconds turned to minutes and Tobin slowly eased herself down to lay beside her favorite person.

"I can't. Everything you say gets stuck in my damn head."

Tobin only hummed, her voice soft and soothing and doing well to quell the anger that had welled beneath Alex's skin not so long ago. All that was left was the urge to sleep.

"Why does he stare at me, anyway?" she huffed, flipping onto her stomach to better bury her face in the pillow.

"Why wouldn't he? You're easy on the eyes."

"Nobody says that, Tobin." It was best to hide; Tobin couldn't see Alex's cheeks turn pink when they were squashed within pillows, which was good. Tobin also couldn't see Alex suck her bottom lip between her teeth when her fingers danced over the sliver of skin that Alex's shirt dared to expose, either. That was very good.

"I guess you're right."

The night had begun to wind down after an hour or so of drowsy silence. Alex had turned onto her side, her lips on the back of Tobin's neck as she lay there, unsure whether or not Tobin was even awake anymore.

Taking her chances, she muttered, "He stares at you, too, y'know. And, whatever, he's. He's fucking–I guess Joni's kinda cute."

Tobin didn't say a word, leaving Alex oblivious to the smile that pulled across her face in the dark


	2. the truth

Joni knew something was off with the two women that worked for his father, but didn't want to bring it up. He knew that his father wouldn't believe him, because he loved Alex and Tobin like daughters. It didn't make Joni jealous, but he did develope a crush on Alex. He couldn't stop staring at her beauty, and was too nervous to ask her out. Although, he did wonder why Tobin and Alex were always flirting with each other. At first, it seemed playful and cute...at first. Then it got to the point where Joni couldn't tell if they were playing.

Of course, his father didn't notice since he was always working from home. It hurt Joni to see his father get way to sick to work in his actual office building.

Sitting at his desk, he looked up to see Alex and Tobin both walk in late...as usual. He hated when they did that; it showed that they didn't have respect for the company.

“You guys are late. Again,” Joni glared at Tobin, and she rolled her eyes like normal. But Alex was quiet, and she usually would be talkative towards him. “Hey, Alex.” he added, but she didn't respond to him. She kept walking to her desk, which was in a room she shared with Tobin's desk.

That was weird… Joni said to himself as he got back to work.

+|+|+

Later that day, Joni was collecting lunch orders, and Tobin offered to go with him.

“I'll go with you, there's no way you can carry all of the orders,”

“Um, alright.” he said with a confused look on his face. She gave him a seductive smile, and she stayed quiet until they got outside of the building.

“We'll take my car, much more room in it,”

“Alright, that's fine with me.” he smiled, and Tobin led Joni to her car. He was shocked that she was willing to go with him and help him. It wasn't like her, so Joni knew something was up with her.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Joni felt goosebumps coming, as Tobin touched his thigh. He was too shocked to say anything, but before he gained the courage, her hand left. “What was that for?” Joni asked a bit rudely.

“Because, I know you love Alex, you little shit,” she snapped, and Joni started to panic.

“That's really none of your business, Tobin.” he said, hiding his face from embarrassment.

“Actually, it is. Since she's my girlfriend.” she smirked, and Joni's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he was wrong all along.

“Oh...I'm sorry,” Joni frowned, but Tobin laughed.

“It's okay, I actually, have an idea.”

“Yeah?” Joni said in response to Tobin's statement.

“Well, I'm dominant, and I'd love to watch you fuck Alex in front of me.”

”Wait, what?” Joni spat out. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“You heard me, Joni. I want you to think about it tonight. I expect an answer tomorrow when you see us. Understood?”

“Uh, okay…” with that, they dropped it.


End file.
